


A Hard Night's Work

by WeabooCreature



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: But that's a huge maybe, Implied dom/sub relationship, M/M, Probably should have put this in the thing with all the drabbles but oh well, Rare Pair, Rough Sex, Smut, Super rare pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeabooCreature/pseuds/WeabooCreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair was horny and Allen just so happened to be available.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Night's Work

Allen moaned as he rolled his hips on the Scottish man’s cock, hands firmly planted on Alistair’s chest while the older man simply sat there as he watched the tanned American do all the work.

“Always knew you were a slut behind that bad boy act you put up.” Alistair commented, smirking and getting a annoyed groan from Allen in return.

Allen rolled his eyes, bouncing down harshly on the cock which made the other hiss. “Sh-Shut the fuck up old man, you’re the one who suggested this- Ah!” 

Alistair sent a powerful slap on his ass, Allen whimpering slightly though the pain made his dick stand up even more, pre-cum dribbling down the sides. 

“Outta watch your mouth **boy.** I can make this pleasurable for you and let you run off like the slutty bitch you are, or, we could do this my way.” Alistair was actually going easy on Allen by letting him take the lead but that was a luxury that he could easily take away.

Allen bit down on his lips and nodded. He loved rough hateful sex as much as the next guy but Alistair intimidated him to no end. Plus, he had a nice dick so that was a nice spin to the whole situation.

“Whatever.” Allen then began bouncing up and down the cock in him quickly, moaning even louder when it would hit his prostate until strong hands gripped at his hips tightly.

Alistair then pushed up deeply into the male whenever he would go down, his powerful thrusts now excelling Allen’s in harsh pounds and there was no doubt that Allen was going to cum soon. 

After a few more harsh thrusts Allen was already coming close towards his climax. “Haah~ I-I’m about to.. F-fuuuck…” Allen was panting and a hand came up to squeeze his cheeks into his mouth, bringing his face closer towards Alistairs smirking one and press their lips together harshly.

“Call my name while you cum for me, bitch.” Alistair said, fucking the other harder and Allen gladly did so. 

“Mmf- Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck **fuck.** Alistair!~” 

Allen was the first to cum, the white liquid getting onto his stomach and some landing on Alistair who in turn huffed at the mess before letting out an almost growl when he came, his spunk practically filling Allen’s insides.

Alistair soon pulled out, letting Allen curl up on the bed and come down from his orgasm while the redhead smoked at the edge of the bed.

“Ya know,” Allen groaned when he heard the mans voice, lazily listening. “Now I’m starting to see why people like hanging around you.”

Allen brought a pillow to rest on as he looked at Alistair under dark lashes. “Oh yeah? Please indulge me.”

Alistair blew out a cloud of smoke. “You’re a good fuck. Once you get past all the initial whining and bitching of course, _then_ you turn into a complete slut who just wants to get fucked over and over and _over_ again." 

“You’ve got this all figured out haven’t you.” Allen pushed his hair out of the way as he stood up, putting his briefs back on only to be stopped by a pair of hands on his hips and a half hard dick pushing on his ass. 

Allen glanced back at him, the cigarette discarded for the time being and he tried to not get aroused by the oh so subtle frottage. “Now now, you aren’t getting away from me that easily lad. You and I both know that our time here isn’t done.” 

Alistair had his hand slip down to Allen’s covered length, giving it a rough squeeze. “I’m not letting you get away without hearing you scream my name one last time.” 

Allen groaned but he knew deep inside that he wasn’t going to mind whatever Alistair had in mind for their time together.


End file.
